Datei:JBB 2014 4tel-Finale 2 4 - Gary Washington vs. Aytee (prod. by Creepa)
Beschreibung Gary Washington https://www.facebook.com/Gary.Washington0 Instagram: xgarywashington Adam Spy https://www.facebook.com/SPYPictures Creepa https://www.facebook.com/CreepaBeats Aytee digga du fällst hier mit zuversicht in leichenstarre tust mir nicht mal leid nein, denn du hast dich drauf eingelassen Sag uns doch mal aytee man was ändert dass du töricht bleibst zu gewinnen ja aber das grenzt an der unmöglichkeit du sitzt mit deinem düsteren blick in ner Kammer voll Drogen Macht dir nix draus jetzt wirst du in die wüste geschickt so wie Archäologen gary fuckin' washington und wer verdammt bist du denn schon? Warte ich verrats dir digga du bist doch ein ... Ich beende jetzt deine so irrelevante Karriere und hau dein Gesicht auf den Bordstein schleife es hunderte meter entlang, das erscheint mir bei deinem gesicht ja von vorteil! Du hässliches Kind musstes beim ersten battle die hart erkämpfte stellung holn' Du fällst nach dem Battle mal wieder in deine schon fast verdrängten depression' Aytee du hast grade mal dein schulabschluss geschafft Wäre alles nicht passiert wär nicht der Utarus geplatzt Du verfolgst schon lange diesen Wunschtraum einer Koryphäe Doch deine Existenz löst sich in luft auf so wie Promiehen Digga komm halt deine verdammte Fresse der Chef is am start Du hemd sammelst Geld für dein Handyvertrag doch jetzt gehts bergab und die bremse versagt Verrat mir doch mal wie ein Heroinjunkie trotz Atemdepression ins mic rappen kann Meine Runde könnte man mit einer Nadelextraktion gleichsetzen punk H00K Aytee is' der Typ der jetzt im Leichenschauhaus ausgestellt wird Aytee is' der Typ der jetzt vom Eichenbaum aus aufgehängt wird Aytee is' der Typ dem jedes Label leider absagt Alter Aytee is' ein Bastard - Alter Aytee is' ein Bastard Und wird gefickt von dem sagenumwoben als Statussymbol ausgezeichneten Rapper Denn Aytee ist der mit den Nasentumoren, durch Armutsregionen eh reisende Penner (Penner) Gegen mich gewinnen, alta geht doch nicht wie Lesben ficken Hasta la fucking vista Aytee, der nächste bitte (nächste bitte) 2 sorry aytee habe ganz vergessen dich zu fragen ob deine hurenfreundin anja crack bezieht durch blasen Ey du frontest diesen Diverse ja mit Epilepsie Und in der Rückrunde da zappelst du so heftig wie nie?! heh bitch alter ich reiß dir die piercings raus denn in dein face muss mein fußabdruck passen aufgrund des verkehrs mit der meth-hure anja, muss ich wegen aids auf sein blutverlust achten Sei doch mal ehrlich die Freundschaft zu Vocal is so als ob Merkel Gaddafi vertraut Denn schaut man auf dich dann eh wirkt deine fresse als promo für RTL-AssiTV Und was du kickst mich raus eh du behindertes kind zwei runden gegen diverse - und er ist immer noch drin Auf dem Straßenstrich bricht man öfter Aytees bitch den Beckenknochen Deine Mukke wär doch höchstens in den 80's in wie Tennissocken Es grenzt an ein wunder dass ich überhaupt eine runde hier bringe Doch ist schon okay dass ich aytee jetzt ficke denn tausende leiden ja unter stimme front meine sehstärke doch wenn ich will dann mach ich eine facebookpage für meine brille die nach einer woche mehr likes hat als du dessen lieder nur gayclubbefürworter singen 3 Läuft bei dir nur weil du den Führerschein nicht hast Wegen Heroin bist du mit einem Hühnerbein im Knast das ist glühend heißer stuff wie deine stiefmutter sabine tja die übelkeit verdankst du der geschiedenen Familie wie fühlt es sich an wenn die mami aufgrund des missratenen sohnes die Erde verlässt? Aytee dem bastard bedarf es an drogen wie eminems ex seit diesem tag weiter du spast, wegen dir leid' ich grade an Phonomanie Du befasst dich seit kurzem mit Fotografie und hälst dich für gut doch das ist alles scheinbar wie Holographie Fuck mich doch nicht ab werter Alexander Thürnagel Sonst kann es passieren dass ich die ma von alex an der tür nagel Dein Crackkonsum muss nicht einmal ein stubenreiner Suchhund wittern Degga durch mein Klunker könntest du dir deine Zukunft sichern Du tust zwar auf hart doch bist eigentlich leichtsinnig hinter der szene Hät' ich deine runde im voraus gehabt, hätte ich sie mir freiwillig nicht mal gegeben Ich gebe mir tonic-gin bänge dein leben - ich bin wie der teuflische kopfficker freddy Denn nach diesem battle gerätst du in panik - siehst in deinen träumen nur washington gary Kategorie:Videos